


Caught!

by zhangjing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Poor Chan, im sorry jesus, is this mature? is this explicit? idk!, jisung has a fever :(, jisung in minhos hoodie, jisung was caught lol, kinda smutty?, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjing/pseuds/zhangjing
Summary: Jisung's sick (and a little horny), so he can't go to practice with the rest of the group.





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes, i'm not a native speaker sakdjfh

_[11:03 am]_

 

Chan was stressed. It was already late in the morning and everyone was still in the dorm. Rectification, everyone was  _maybe_ still in the dorm. At this point, who knew where they were? "Jeongin!" the leader sighed in relief when he saw the younger boy run from the kitchen with a bag of chips. "Can you ask everyone to prepare themselves to leave? We need to be perfect for our comeback."

Jeongin stared at him for a second, opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to and ran into his room with his bag of chips. 

Chan rolled his eyes before knocking on the closest door. He was usually able to keep his cool, but he had literally two hours of sleep last night and really wasn't in the mood to put up with his members' usual shit. On the other side of the door, you could hear whines and complains.  _Ugh, maknaes._

"Please come out before I have a mental breakdown, thank you."

It was Hyunjin who cracked the door open. Initially, he didn't want to let Chan in, but when he saw his tired expression, he caved in. "Sorry Channie hyung. We're coming," he said with a tiny voice. Behind him, Jeongin and Seungmin were tickling each other to death while Felix and Minho were giggling at a puppy compilation on the latter's phone. 

"Why are you guys all in one dorm? Where are the rest?" Chan raised an eyebrow, puzzled. As soon as they heard Chan's voice, the four of them immediately stopped what they were doing and showed him their best fake smile. 

Seungmin separated himself from Jeongin and got off from the bed. "Jisung's still sleeping. Woojin's showering and Changbin's shitting. " Felix scrunched his nose at the last part.

"Jisung's still sleeping?" exclaimed Chan. He was really about to pull out all of his hair from his head. Honestly, being bald wasn't a bad idea. Besides he was sure that he was already balding from all of the bleach. "You guys didn't wake him up?" he glared at Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

Before anyone could protest, Chan stormed out and barged into the room next door. To his surprise, Jisung was awake. However, instead of the grin he always had on his face, Chan was greeted with the loudest sneeze he'd ever heard. 

"Morning," Jisung pouted. His sheets covered his entire body for the exception of his eyes. Chan had no idea that the rapper could look even smaller. 

The look on Chan's face instantly softened at this sight. He slowly approached him and carefully placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "You're hot."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not in the mood right now."

Chan snickered. "Don't flatter yourself too much Ji. I think you have a fever."

"No shit."

The rest of Stray Kids were awkwardly standing in front of the room, Minho looking more worried than the others. "Jisung should rest. I'll go get him medication on our way back from practice," Woojin suggested. Everyone nodded as Jisung murmured a small: "Sorry." that only Chan heard. The older boy reassured him and told him to drink a lot of water.

Minho wanted to stay at the dorms to take care of him, but he also didn't want his not-so-obvious crush to seem too obvious, so he followed the rest of his group and left.

 

_[1:36 pm]_

 

Jisung was ravenous. He had just woken up from his nap and hadn't eaten since last night. Wobbling a little, he managed to get to the kitchen and microwaved himself a rice bowl. While he was eating, he scrolled through Instagram, secretly stalking fanpages and laughing at himself for not posting anything.  _I'm going to let them starve for a little longer._

However, he somehow ended up on an explicit kpop account.  _Their bio is don't report, just block? How bad can it be?_ Out of curiosity, he clicked on one of the videos. Since all of the thumbnails were completely black, he didn't know what to expect. 

The video was straight to the point, two guys fucking. The tiny bottom was pinned to the bed while the other much bigger guy pounded him from behind. Jisung dropped his chopsticks and felt his pants tighten.

 _Just another one._ He ended up going through the entire account and his little problem became much bigger. Maybe being sick wasn't that bad. After all, he had the whole dorm to himself and didn't have to discreetly jerk off anymore.

On his way to his room, Jisung accidentally stepped on a piece of clothing laying on the door and slipped. After whining and rubbing his sore butt, he picked the thing up and realized that it was a hoodie. But not any hoodie, it was Minho's hoodie, his  _crush_ _'s_ hoodie. Without thinking twice (thanks to his dick), he slipped on the hoodie and jumped on his bed.

He pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down. Jisung didn't waste time. He quickly spat on his hands and started by slowly stroking himself with one hand and rubbed his thigh with the other. Jisung didn't hold back his whimpers. He felt so small and so dirty in nothing but Minho's hoodie. 

Before Jisung could cum too fast, he stopped touching his cock and instead, shoved two fingers in his mouth. When he thought they were wet enough, he closed his eyes and slipped a finger into his ass. He began to fuck his finger in and out of himself, and quickly added another one. Jisung's moans were loud and filthy, and he was fucking himself to the thought of Minho. 

Instead, of his fingers, he imagined they belonged to Minho which turned him on even more.  "M-Minho..."

 

_[2:15 pm]_

 

"Hey, maybe someone should go check on Jisung," said Changbin as he threw his water bottle to Felix. They've been practicing non-stop since this morning and finally had the chance to take a break.

Minho, who was sitting right beside him, immediately volunteered. "I can go!"

Changbin shot him a suspicious look. "Okay..."

Completely embarrassed, Minho grabbed his coat and ran out of the studio as fast as he could. He really didn't want to be interrogated right now.

The walk wasn't long, but that didn't stop him from overthinking. Poor Jisung, he probably hadn't eaten yet. His heartbeat fastened. Even if Jisung was perhaps expecting Chan or Woojin, he hoped that the younger boy would be happy to see him. 

He ran up the stairs to the dorms and swiftly unlocked the door. To his surprise, he heard noise. Moans.  _Oh no,_ he thought to himself.  _My poor baby is probably in so much pain right now. I knew I should've stayed with him._

He was so wrong. 

"Fuck, please Minho."

Minho instantly froze when he heard his name come out of Jisung's mouth in such a needy way. Unable to contain himself, he pushed the door open and almost pounced on the smaller boy when he saw what was going on.

Jisung was laying in  _his_ bed, wearing  _his_ hoodie which looked fucking adorable on him, moaning  _his_ name. 

"Jisungie, what are you doing?" groaned Minho, his voice going an octave lower. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry!" Jisung yelped, covering himself with the sheets. "It's not what it looks like! Haha!!"

Minho wanted none of it. He knew what Jisung was doing and wanted him to  _admit it._ "Jisungie, were you being naughty?"

"I'm sorry..." Jisung blinked back his tears. He'd never seen his hyung like that before. "Please don't be mad at me."

The older boy shook his head, his eyes darkened as he caressed Jisung's cheek. "I'm never mad at you. Tell me what you were doing. Who were you thinking about when you were touching yourself?"

"Y-You."

Minho smirked as he sat down on his bed. He hesitantly pulled down the sheets and when he saw that Jisung didn't protest, he removed them completely. 

Jisung whimpered at the sudden cold air hitting him. "God, you look so fucking hot," panted Minho. "Can I touch you?"

"Please."

 

_[6:52 pm]_

 

"Jesus Christ!" Felix cried out when he stepped into the room he shared with Minho, Woojin and Jeongin. "Innie, whatever you do, don't come i-"

"Aaah!"

Felix sighed. Obviously, when you told Jeongin not to do something, he was going to do the exact opposite. "Great, now you're traumatized and Chan's going to lecture me for corrupting you. It's not even my fault!"

"WHY ARE JISUNG AND MINHO CUDDLING NAKED!!"

Despite being a little overdramatic, Hyunjin summed up the situation pretty well.

Seungmin decided to leave his ramen alone and to join the, seemingly interesting, party going on in the room. Just like everyone else before him, he screamed.

"Technically, Jisung's not naked, since he's wearing a hoodie," mumbled Changbin behind them. 

"Mark my words," said Woojin amusingly appearing out of nowhere. "Minho's going to catch Jisung's fever and Chan's going to be stressed again."

 

_[8:20 pm]_

 

"What did I do to deserve this? We're having a comeback in less than a month and two members are sick!" Chan exasperatedly whined when Minho told him he wasn't feeling really well. "Is anyone down to replace me as the leader?"

Everyone ran in their rooms. 

 


End file.
